Coma Talk
by Monika11
Summary: One of the partners is hurt...What is the other one going to say?


This is a monologue, written for a challenge where one of the partner should be hurt and not be able to respond.

* * *

Coma Talk

"Oh buddy, what have you done? You are lying here in a  
hospital bed unconscious and I can't bear it, seeing  
you like this. You must be hurting terribly. You look  
so pale. Please wake up for me, I need to talk to you.  
I never wanted my best friend and partner to be in  
this bad shape and especially not on my birthday!

I know that you wanted to give me a surprise. Huggy  
told me about the new grill and the party you wanted  
to have for me. Nice idea, but why did you have to try  
to keep the grill working by adding too much spirit?  
These things can turn out to be extremely dangerous  
and you have never been lucky in handling this stuff.

You remember your burnt hand when these goons  
had put the bomb in your car? Okay, it wasn't your fault, but I

can't see you in such pain. I'd like to take your hands; I don't

dare, because they are both bandaged. I want you to wake

up. That would be the finest birthday present I've ever had.

Birthdays – well, we have celebrated some pretty  
crazy ones so far, haven't we? Do you  
remember last year when I invited you to the car crash  
event? We had a lot of fun…Okay, not to mention that  
they were about to take your car for the race because  
it looks like one of these old heaps they need for  
those kind of races…

Hey, are you opening your eyes? Do you want to hear  
more about this kind of stuff? I would do all I could  
to make you feel better, even give you my car…

Hey, that was a special birthday, too when you wanted  
to have my car and came back with new covers for my  
seats. Though, I could argue with you about the little  
bears all over it – a little childish, wasn't it?

But when you told me that it would remind me of Terry  
and Ollie, I understood.

You always could read my mind and know what was good  
for me. Without you I would never have felt better in  
such a short time after the shooting. I remember that  
you moved in to my place to take care of me. I  
couldn't even dress alone. You helped me in so many  
ways to forget the pain. Wish I could do the same for  
you now. You only have to wake up, buddy, I want to  
look into these blue eyes. They can make me laugh –  
and drive me crazy, too. When you talk about my eating  
habits your eyes get that disgusted look.

And why do you make fun of me when I don't know for  
example where the strange ingredients in your healthy  
drinks come from and what their names are? I don't  
even know how to pronounce them!

But now I wouldn't mind if you teased me, yelled at  
me, or made a fool of me. It's because I love you the  
way you are. And somewhere I read that the people you  
love the most are the ones you hurt the most.

Hey, this will bring you back to real life – let's  
laugh together. Do you remember my birthday a couple  
of years ago? When we went to that restaurant where  
they said that cops got a special price? Otherwise we  
couldn't have afforded it. It was your birthday gift  
to me and I must admit the dinner was delicious. The  
hors d'oevres - did I say that right? - were first  
class and after the dessert and the wine, I felt  
really contented and relaxed – till the waiter  
appeared and said something in French. I didn't  
understand him at all but when I saw your face looking  
at the bill I knew something was terribly wrong.

You could have bought another old car for the price of  
our meals!

What happened? Well, you mixed up the restaurants, you  
remember? The right one was on the other side of the  
street!

Buddy, how are you feeling? Your cheeks are a little  
flushed. Are you running a fever? No, I don't think  
so, your forehead isn't too warm.

I can't believe it! You're opening your eyes! Hey,  
welcome back! Yes, it's me. Be careful with your  
hands. Let me hold you… that feels so good. And don't  
you ever touch a grill again!

I have to tell you about some special birthdays we  
shared. Well, do you remember last year…?"

The end


End file.
